Mr Carson Gets About!
by chelsie fan
Summary: Mr. Carson plans another outing for the staff. Will he fare any better than he did in his first attempt? Happy Birthday, Kissman! Cover image by brenna-louise!


**Mr. Carson Gets About!**

The chaos began as soon as the family and the staff had returned from Grantham House after the Season.

First was Her Ladyship's annual garden party. Just as they'd undertaken to begin preparations, Mrs. Patmore had fallen ill. Dr. Clarkson had predicted a full recovery, but warned that the cook would be out of service until well after the party. Ivy had gone to America and no replacement kitchen maid had been hired yet. And so Daisy was left to do the work of three women. The assistant cook managed admirably on her own, but the poor girl was run ragged.

Then came a visit from Lord and Lady Flintshire, and yet _another_ party in Lady Rose's honor. The MacClares had missed all the festivities in London; therefore, Lady Flintshire had insisted that Lady Grantham host an elaborate dinner and extravagant ball so that Lady Rose might be shown off to everyone of any importance in Yorkshire. The marquess and marchioness caused enough disruption themselves with their two-week visit, but the weekend-long celebration for Lady Rose, with twelve additional house guests, was even more taxing for the whole staff. And to make matters worse, no one was happy to have Miss O'Brien back at the house. She seemed determined to stir up trouble at every turn. Mrs. Hughes was largely responsible for smoothing the tensions between the lady's maid and her former colleagues and employers, and she was remarkably successful in that endeavor, but by the end of the visit, the housekeeper's patience had nearly reached its limit.

And last was the church bazaar. Heavy rains had made the grounds soggy and nearly unfit for use, but eventually, the members of the outdoor staff were able to get the lawn into a suitable condition, and the footmen managed to erect the tents and booths in time for the event. The bazaar itself went relatively smoothly, aside from a small scene between two of Lady Mary's suitors and a bloody nose. Afterward, however, while the maids and footmen were clearing the tables and taking down the tents, a gale blew up, scattering items to the four winds and breaking things. Before they could gather all the broken articles that had been strewn about, a sudden cloudburst drenched everyone and everything. Three days later, they were still picking up and wringing out the pieces.

It was after this last ordeal that Lady Grantham spoke to Mr. Carson and suggested another outing for the staff. She told him that the family would be visiting Lord Gillingham the following Saturday and that she would like him to arrange something special for the servants, as a token of her thanks for all their hard work. The family would be gone, and the staff could take the whole day for some well-deserved relaxation and enjoyment. Her Ladyship insisted on financing the whole affair, no matter the expense. Mr. Carson thanked her, told her that he would handle all the details himself, and assured her that the staff would be most appreciative. He had only one request of the countess: he asked her not to tell anyone about the outing, explaining that he thought it might be nicer if the outing were surprise. She heartily approved of the idea and readily agreed not to breathe a word.

Mr. Carson set about his task with great enthusiasm. All his ideas for the first outing in London had been met with disapproval. If Mrs. Hughes had not surreptitiously suggested a trip to the sea, the day would have been ruined. This time, he desperately wanted to choose something agreeable. He was resolved to prove that he was capable of planning an outing that the others would enjoy. After spending a long time researching and deliberating, he decided on a plan and set to work immediately, making the necessary preparations.

For the next few days, Mr. Carson was a man possessed, a man of single-minded purpose. Determined to arrange everything perfectly, he put a great deal of time and effort into his plans. He spent a long time on the telephone, scoured the newspapers studiously, and made several trips to the village. The rest of the staff must have wondered what he was about, because they looked at him strangely and seemed to want to ask him about his behavior, but then thought better of it and remained silent. They whispered behind his back, postulating about what might be going on, and he allowed them to think he hadn't heard.

The night before the family left, Mr. Carson made his announcement at the staff's dinner. "As you know, the family will leave in the morning and will be gone until quite late. Her Ladyship has very graciously extended to us the opportunity to spend the day out tomorrow, once we've seen the family off. I've made some arrangements for various activities. No one is obliged to come along, of course. The day is yours to do as you please. However, Lady Grantham has given me a sum of money to be used to pay for transportation, meals, and entertainment. If you do decide to be part of this planned excursion, I can promise you a most pleasant day."

When he stopped speaking, everyone else started talking at once. People asked him all sorts of questions about where they'd be going and what they'd be doing, but he divulged nothing. All he told them was, "I expect the family to have left by 8:30. I will give you until 9:00 to change your clothes and prepare anything you might need for a day out. We will meet here in the servants' hall when everyone is ready."

That night, as Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes sat in his pantry drinking their wine, she tried to get him to tell her what he had in mind for the next day. He suspected that she worried he might have chosen something unsuitable or not very exciting. She was insistent with her pleas for him to reveal his plan to her, but he was even more adamant to tell her nothing. He only promised that everyone would be pleased. That seemed to satisfy her, and she bade him good night.

The next morning, after seeing the family off and getting themselves ready, the servants gathered in the servants' hall. An air of curiosity and excitement pervaded the space. As soon as everyone was assembled, Mr. Carson called for silence and finally revealed his intentions.

"There is an excursion train to Newcastle today. I plan to buy tickets for us all, and I hope everyone will choose to come along, though if anyone would prefer to stay at the house or spend the day in the village, you certainly may do that. Daisy, Mrs. Patmore, I've taken the liberty of inviting Mr. Mason to accompany us. He's agreed to join us and will meet us at that station, if that's all right with you."

Both women smiled and nodded their approval before Mr. Carson continued.

"There's plenty to do once we arrive. A train leaves for Tynemouth, if you'd like to spend another day at the seaside. Newcastle has two art galleries and a natural history museum. There's a lovely market. Three pantomimes and two concerts are scheduled for this evening, as well as several recent films at the cinemas. Or you may wish to go to the new dance hall. Her Ladyship has provided me with a generous sum to cover the cost of tickets and meals. Now, if everyone wishes to come, we should be off to the village to catch our train."

No one chose to stay behind, and the eager little group set off for the station. The younger maids and hall boys scurried ahead quickly. Mr. Barrow and James strode up the path, debating the relative merits of various contemporary films, and the talents of the actors and actresses who played in them. Daisy and Mrs. Patmore ambled along, side by side, chattering away excitedly about what they might see at the market. Mr. Molesley walked arm in arm with Miss Baxter, while Anna and Mr. Bates strolled together slowly, holding hands. And at the rear of the group, Mr. Carson was content to saunter along with Mrs. Hughes on his arm.

They arrived at the station, greeted Mr. Mason on the platform, and boarded the train. The journey went quickly; soon the train pulled up at Central Station in Newcastle, and the passengers disembarked. The small groups decided where they'd like to go, and Mr. Carson gave them each some of the money from Lady Grantham. Only Mr. Mason refused the bank note Mr. Carson offered him, saying he'd like to treat Daisy and Mrs. Patmore.

Anna and Mr. Bates went off the Hancock Museum, and Miss Baxter and Mr. Molesley headed to the Laing Art Gallery. Mr. Mason proudly took Daisy on one arm and Mrs. Patmore on the other, and he led them to the Grainger Market. Mr. Barrow, James, and the hall boys started toward the Town Moor, while the maids opted to go the Empire to see what matinée films were playing. Some of the groups arranged to meet later for dinner or to go dancing at the Oxford, and the rest decided to meet back at the train later that night. Curiously, no one chose to go to the sea. Once everyone else had set off, Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes were left alone to decide how to spend the day.

"So, what do you think, Mrs. Hughes? How would you like to spend the day? I am entirely at your disposal," said Mr. Carson with a slight bow.

"Well, I don't know," replied Mrs. Hughes. "I'm sure you'd prefer to visit one of the art galleries or the museum and then attend a concert."

"You might be surprised to know what I'd prefer," he told her. "But I'm more interested in what _you_'d like to do."

"Well," began Mrs. Hughes, "if you'd really like to know … "

"I would."

"I had a lovely time the last time we went to the seaside. I know it's probably not your idea of the most pleasant afternoon, but – "

"As a matter of fact, I'd been hoping you'd say that. There's nothing I'd rather do," he assured her grinning happily.

"You're certain you wouldn't rather see some paintings or artifacts?"

"I would rather see the sea," he assured her solemnly. "I also had a pleasant time on our last visit, once you convinced me to put my feet in the water."

Mrs. Hughes smiled so brightly that Mr. Carson thought he might melt at the sight of her.

"We have some time before the train to Tynemouth leaves. What shall we do?" she asked.

"Why don't we go and see the Castle Keep. It's just over there," he said, while pointing at the ancient edifice.

"I'd like that very much," she told him.

Mr. Carson offered his arm, Mrs. Hughes took it, and they walked over to Newcastle Keep. They took some time to tour the structure from which the city had gotten its name, but made sure to be back at the station in time for the train.

Mr. Carson paid their fares at the ticket window, and he and Mrs. Hughes boarded the crowded train. It was a lovely day, and many residents and tourists alike were also going to the seaside. They sat next to each other in the compartment with the other passengers and spoke merrily of walking on the sand and paddling in the water. Mr. Carson was enjoying himself so much that he felt bold enough to put his arm around Mrs. Hughes's shoulders; when he did, she smiled at him and moved closer. When the train stopped in Tynemouth, Mr. Carson helped Mrs. Hughes down from the step.

They held hands as they walked from the station to towards the stretch of beach that was their destination. Once at the beach, Mr. Carson bought them lemonade and ice cream from a vendor, and they took a stroll out on the pier. After spending some time looking peacefully out over the water, they left the pier and walked onto the sand. Mr. Carson asked Mrs. Hughes if she'd like to go paddling as they had before, and her happy countenance was all the answer he needed. He removed his coat and laid it on the sand, so that she could sit on it to remove her shoes and stockings, and then backed away to preserve her modesty. Somewhat awkwardly, he removed his own shoes and socks while still standing. When they were both barefoot, he held out his hand and helped her up. She thanked him and made to pull her hand away once she was standing, but he gripped it firmly.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to hold your hand," he told her.

"Are you feeling unsteady?" she asked.

"No," he answered with a smile. "I simply like holding your hand."

They left their things in the sand and wandered aimlessly along the beach in the shallows. They were content to walk quietly, simply enjoying each other's company.

At one point, Mr. Carson looked at Mrs. Hughes and was overcome by her beauty. He couldn't help but tell her exactly what he was thinking.

"You look very pretty today, you know," he intoned quietly.

He could tell that Mrs. Hughes was surprised, but she recovered quickly and gave him a coy sideways smirk. "Only today?"

"No, not just today. Every day," he insisted earnestly. "But you look especially lovely today. That's the same outfit you wore last time we spent the day by the sea. It's very becoming."

"Thank you, Mr. Carson. You look very handsome yourself." She spoke in an even tone, but he noticed that her cheeks became even rosier, and he was sure he must be blushing, too.

"That's … very kind … Thank you," he stammered.

As the sun sank lower in the sky, Mr. Carson suggested they find a nice place to go for tea, and Mrs. Hughes agreed. A short while later they found themselves in the tea room at the Grand Hotel, overlooking the bay.

"This looks very grand, Mr. Carson," worried Mrs. Hughes as she sipped her tea. "I'm fairly certain the cost of tea here will not be within the budget Her Ladyship has allotted."

"Nonsense, Mrs. Hughes. I'll make up the difference myself if necessary, but someone of your refinement would be out of place at a lesser establishment."

"What's gotten into you today, Mr. Carson? You're full of flattery."

"Nothing's gotten into me. Everything I've said is true. I'm only sorry I haven't said it all sooner," Mr. Carson lamented.

They finished their tea, Mr. Carson paid the bill, and they left the hotel. Mrs. Hughes wondered if they should head back to the train station, but Mr. Carson suggested a walk around the priory ruins.

Tynemouth Priory and Castle was on a hill overlooking the North Sea, and the view was breathtaking. Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes walked around the ages-old, tumbled-down stones with a dozen or so other people who were on the grounds. Mr. Carson was eager to find a secluded spot, however, and led Mrs. Hughes to a low stone wall that was far enough away from everyone else. He climbed up onto the wall first, and then stretched his hand down to gently pull her up next to him. Then he once again doffed his coat and placed it on the wall for her to sit on. She gracefully lowered herself onto it, and he took a spot on the stones next to her. He reached his arm around the back of her waist, letting his hand rest on her hip. As she had earlier on the train, she slid herself closer to him. He reached across their laps to take her hand in his. Then he brought her hand to his lips, closed his eyes, and kissed her fingers slowly and deliberately. He lowered their joined hands to his lap, settling them on his knee, and turned toward her before he spoke.

"Mrs. Hughes, the last time we were at the seashore, I was frightened and unsteady, and you offered me your hand. I took it, hesitantly, but as soon as I did, I felt that everything was right with the world. Today, I'm no longer frightened or unsteady, but I want to _ask_ for your hand – _properly_. Mrs. Hughes, will you honor me by becoming my wife?"

Mrs. Hughes's eyes filled with tears, and she launched herself at him with great vigor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss his cheek repeatedly. "Yes," she whispered in his ear between choked sobs. "Yes!"

Mr. Carson was on the verge of tears himself, but he managed to keep his composure by pulling her close, burying his head in her shoulder, and kissing her neck.

The rest of the evening and night passed mostly in a blur for Mr. Carson. He had a vague impression of taking the train back to Newcastle and meeting the others. He was dimly aware that they looked curiously at him and Mrs. Hughes. He had some notion of riding the train back to Downton, holding a sleepy Mrs. Hughes in his arms in a darkened car which they were fortunate enough to occupy by themselves.

When the merry but exhausted little group returned to the house, the family were already asleep, having changed into their pajamas without the benefit of their absent ladies' maids and valets. Mr. Mason had thanked them and returned to his farm, and Anna and Mr. Bates had gone to their cottage. The rest of the staff were only too happy to drag themselves off to bed. Only Mrs. Hughes and Mr. Carson remained downstairs.

Before they said good night and parted ways, Mr. Carson asked Mrs. Hughes, "Have I done better this time, love? Do you think the staff enjoyed their outing?"

"Yes, my darling," she assured him with a smile, "I believe they did."

"And what about you, dear? Have you enjoyed yourself today?"

She didn't answer, but pressed her lips to his in a fiery kiss, showing him just how happy he'd made her. Tired as they were, they found the energy to remain kissing for several long minutes before happily going up to their rooms.

**A/N This fic is a birthday present for Kissman. A very Happy Birthday to her, and many more! It's also what I like to think of as a companion piece to Mrs. Hughes Does Not Live in a Sack. It was inspired by Mr. Carson's famous line, "I get about, Mrs. Hughes. I get about!" and by a BTS S5 picture on tumblr of a poster at the train station advertising an excursion to Newcastle.**

**I'm late to the party. VoyICJ has written a story in honor of Kissman's birthday, too. It's called Catching Fire. Deeedeee and kouw have also collaborated on a birthday fic for her called Very French. If you haven't already checked out both, you should. I promise you'll love them. Isn't it wonderful that Kissman has a birthday, and we all get to share her presents?**

**Thank you to evitamockingbird for helping me to come up with the ideas of the garden party, Lady Roses' party, and the bazaar to keep the staff busy and wear them out, so as to require an outing. Thank you to GeordieLass, my resident Newcastle expert, for helping me with the details of what the Downton staff might do in and around Newcastle in 1923. Her information was invaluable, and her input helped me to fill in the details which otherwise I couldn't have known.**

**Please review if you can spare a few minutes. Thanks in advance for sharing your thoughts with me!**


End file.
